


辣灿子辣

by iceneedstopeestandingup



Category: NCT (Band), markchan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceneedstopeestandingup/pseuds/iceneedstopeestandingup
Kudos: 3





	辣灿子辣

李楷灿顺利毕业了，并且在毕业前就名声大噪，好些公司争着要他，他就成立了自己的涂鸦品牌。性子还是以前那样，脏话照样说。李楷灿初中就是属于成绩不好，还不上进的，每天在最后一排和黄仁俊一起比赛谁一口气吃的豆腐干更多，在腿上下五子棋，不得不说，李楷灿五子棋烂透了。互传本子，在上面写班导坏话，其中也包括李马克的，因为自习课是班长守，李楷灿经常逃自习，被李马克抓到过很多次，后面的批评栏上李楷灿就没下来过。

初中李楷灿特别烦他们班长，看他一副富二代的做派就特别讨厌，让谁没命生的那么好呢？每次走个路，一圈小女生围着。李楷灿就是想不通，有什么好看的？他李楷灿不可爱吗？不养眼吗？吃个饭，刷个卡的照片就在女生堆里传啊传。李楷灿隔天去食堂的时候也学着把外套拉链拉开，单手插裤兜，一手刷卡，结果你妈的，卡掉菜里了，食堂姨母用特别油的抹布给擦了擦，淦！点儿都求不方便。

初二有一次模考前，刚下体育课，李楷灿拿着可乐一屁股坐上了课桌，有个什么东西铬着屁股，下来一看，他妈的把李马克的眼镜坐坏了，淦！正抓着撇了一半的镜框子，李马克就进来，巧了，就那么撞上，李楷灿尴尬的立着，也不知道当时露出怎样的表情，应该是和他妈抓到在历史书里看小黄片差不多的表情。李马克只说了句没事儿，就从他手里拿走了撇了一节的镜框，和他桌上的镜片一起扔垃圾桶了，回来还拍了拍李楷灿肩膀。李楷灿气炸了，他非觉得被侮辱了，写了小纸条让黄仁俊务必搞清楚李马克的眼镜多少度，结果没看准时机，忘了观察后门，班导一个水上漂就出现在黄仁俊后方，这个傻大粗的居然还没发现，硬是拉开纸条，就听见班导朗诵了：

“你给爷打听打听李马克两只眼到底多少度？”

“我看你俩眼起码40度，都烧没了，看不见老师在上课啊？”

惯例，检讨2000附加一周公共清洁。等李楷灿从办公室回来之后，就看到桌上有张放的特工整的纸条，特工整的写着左眼225，右眼125。这不就是指定了要他赔嘛，还说什么没事儿，假打。隔天，李楷灿就甩了幅圆面的金框给他，李楷灿就往便宜里挑了，谁他妈的知道这小子一戴，都有了钱味儿了。还字正腔圆谢谢，早上来的时候还没戴眼镜，还富二代，装吧，连眼镜都不给配。

李楷灿在全校会上被点名批评，听黄仁俊说他在检讨书上画了个中指，给了二级警告。李楷灿这个名字一下就传开了，好些人下课了没事儿就往他们班跑，来看下谁那么大胆，校坛上出了一片专门介绍李楷灿的文章，连李楷灿的成绩条都打出来，甚至有他每天的逃课表。好多人私信问楼主，他们建了一个群，天文分享群，每天楼主会跟踪李楷灿的实时动态，参与管理，按会员计算会有李楷灿的逃跑撒腿照或者嘴里五根豆腐干照（这至少得是高管，也许高级合伙人），要是给钱贿赂楼主，会有上课睡觉的金鱼嘴被班导拿尺子抽的一瞬间的美照。

上午的最后一节，李楷灿按例把凳子调到最接近后门的位置，像右转35度，不能多，多了显得故意，少了失去最佳路线。缓慢的将书包抓手上，左手一定要在桌子上撑住头，做思考者的样子，右脚正对门口，左脚蓄力，做垫脚状，气息放平，一旦第一声铃开始叮时，右手推凳，惯性带动包挎身上，左脚发力，粗略计算一步就能抵达门口，为了避免事故擦撞，在门口处要进行一次战略停顿，两手扶门框，向下蹲一些，借力冲刺，完美！一定是第一个到食堂的没错。李楷灿等着，终于！铃动我动！哈！顺利起跑！完美战术！绝佳冲刺！呼呼出大气的时候，被坐在椅子上的姨母们盯着，环四周一看，黑压压一片。黄.........仁.........俊........！我淦你啊！

【天文分享群：  
照亮世界的纯洁少年：各位注意！李楷灿将于第三节课间准时到达食堂。

我打游戏别告诉我妈：第三节吗？吃什么啊？

我家开特斯拉：哈哈哈哈哈哈，世界上怎么有这种傻瓜。我要去看热闹！

我头真不大：附议，这哥真的傻。

罗哉民：那能叫帮忙在小卖部带个冰淇淋回来吗？

】

黄仁俊被打了，揪着头发的那种，因为睡的吐泡泡的李东赫被黄仁俊扔纸条问下课吃什么，黄仁俊冤枉，喊冤也没有用，又是检讨和卫生。你大爷啊！黄仁俊，因为你我多做了多少卫生！

后来这哥子发现了黄仁俊的“天文分享群”，怎么发现的？走路上看有人在拍自己，妈的，手机壳看着怎么那么眼熟呢？李东赫一把从小姑娘手机抢过手机，就看见自己被抽嘴的照片，尴尬笑着递给妹子，拔腿就跑。

黄仁俊以为自己完蛋了，当然也逼近完蛋，李东赫觉得还挺有意思哈，他有点儿洋盘，想着自己在进校门的时候被一圈小妹妹围着，照片在校裙里传，淦！他怎么全是那种照片？他拧着黄仁俊的领子让他以后只能发好看的照片，还商量着把这个群经营成他的首个粉丝群。

初三的寒假，这个群已经涨到了500人，他们准备搞个团建。这个群逐渐和李马克的后援群形成对立，这个团建也是看着他们要搞而搞起来的。可惜因首战集资出大问题而失败，人李马克直接包场，他李东赫总不能包食堂吧（500人啊，就不能自己出点儿钱吗？）他李东赫就是抠，钱要不是给自己花的，一分都懒得出。

某天，黄仁俊收到一个叫“想鞭打李楷灿”的id的入群申请。赶紧截图传给李楷灿，问他是不是在外面结仇了，李楷灿琢磨，哼，小子。让他入群！然后某人就直接群里at：  
“想打我是吗？私信，我给你地址。”

\- 不是的，你误会了，就是喜欢你才入群的。  
\- 那你干嘛取这么个名字？多暴力啊  
\- 我...我比较喜欢凶猛一点的  
\- 不是我说啊，妹妹，我真挺凶猛的。

可以啊，这女孩子挺有意思，对他胃口。隔天黄仁俊就告他，昨天那人给他好多钱买照片。得，李楷灿想啊，没想到还是个入账的口袋，得赶紧见面了才行，话说你....黄仁俊....是不是该分我点儿...肖像版权费？

这女孩一直拒绝见面，说什么对哥哥就是默默喜欢就好了，算了，搞网恋什么的李楷灿不喜欢。不过他们班转来了个漂亮女生，人还没进门，头发先飘进来，头往哪儿转，全班男生的视线就往哪儿搁。她就是李楷灿在杂志上看的那种身材，才初三，李楷灿颅内高潮，身体快速反应，淦！那小脸蛋，那小腿，还有挽头发那小手！李楷灿决定了！追你！

李楷灿制定了一周的完美计划，他准备展开完美攻势获取完美关系。结果这女孩，当着全班的面给李马克表白了，淦！李马克还没他高呢！他就眼睁睁看着那妹子的胸挺的高高的，扣子在和扣眼做最大限度的拉扯，朝李马克走过去，低头撑在李马克的桌上。话传话，年级上好多人趴窗户上看着，李马克站起来，给人鞠了一躬，然后说了声谢谢？我嘻嘻你呢？李楷灿觉得李马克就是没眼光，还假做派，这么好的女孩。然后，李马克说：

“我觉得李楷灿挺适合你的。”

李楷灿？谁？旁边同学给指路，妹子走李楷灿面前。李楷灿满脑子李马克你什么意思？羞辱我？所以妹子说对这类长相不感冒的时候，李楷灿吼出声：

“谁tm感冒你啊？淦你娘的！”

糟了，这下人哭了，李楷灿才反应过来吼错人了，心烦意乱的，赶紧跑了。因为这件事，他的群又硬生生涨了300人，看来嫉妒真是催化剂，他真是越来越不满意李马克这个人。

在李楷灿的生涯里，有件事还挺重要的，直接导致他留学的原因。他们学校有个高二的学长，打球的时候认识的，聊的投机，就经常约出去，结果给带沟里了，被下药给怼了，米斯卡，莫斯卡，操你妈，（米奇妙妙屋脏话）回头这学长就删了号，牛啊，李楷灿气不过在广播站喊话：

“高二九班xxx你他妈的鸡巴痒的话，赶紧找地儿治治，屁眼怼着很舒服吗？真他妈想拉坨屎在你嘴里，爷通知各位，这洪水恶兽恋童，还下药，搞迷奸。都他n...”

就说了这么一半，那个高二的死不承认，李楷灿想说你爱咋玩咋玩，学校不给态度我就退学。李楷灿在所有社交平台都贴了这个人，气不过，顺道骂了男同都鸡巴该死。这下整大了，攻击是少不了的，前前后后一堆事情，你妈逼的，一物降一物，爷能降万物。初三还没念完，李楷灿就出国了。

李马克本来想过放弃的，特别是听到他那句男同都鸡巴该死，可是他就是该鸡巴死的喜欢李楷灿，从初一刚进校就喜欢，真的在闪光啊，自由的光，其实是羡慕，听他骂脏话都觉得可爱，他好喜欢李楷灿的那股子劲，世界跟他没关系，跟他李马克有关就行。想在他面前耍帅，打球的时候故意往场边跑，打饭故意坐旁边一桌，上厕所一定从后门走，逮到自习课就一直盯着他，特意注册了新号加他的群，还重金买下了他（别想是初夜，说起这个，来气！）一边流鼻涕还要一边坚持做广播体操的照片。

李马克现在开的超跑就是李楷灿设计的，是两个人干在一起之后，李楷灿觉得这人火太大了，得喷他一车子水才行，所以概念是消防车。

他俩再见面的时候，李马克还是个没车队的，垃圾的不行，得仰着头看李楷灿才行，人在台上宣布和某超跑合作，李马克就只能搁边上吃免费甜点。结果下午跑卡丁车，吐了一地。按照李楷灿的想法，这位兄弟，现在应该在某个生意场上坐着，然后给他老婆买芭比娃娃那样的梦想豪宅，反正绝对不是在....赛车跑道上。

他看的第一场李马克的比赛是很后来的事了，他刚换了工作室，把黄仁俊这不成器的小子拉来给他做助理。受主办方邀请，他去看了那场F3，他本来就不懂赛车，看一堆车子飞来飞去的，找不到哪儿有趣，可能两车撞上了，或者听车队吵架比比赛本身来的有趣。不过那些车真是做的好看，李楷灿就坐哪儿画，他最喜欢那辆黑白相间的，有点儿vans的意思，也许吸引他的不是这个车，而是这车跑了第一。命运，李楷灿在心里赞扬自己无数次，爷就是个迷人的神啊，点谁谁第一啊。于是他就在大屏幕上看到了李马克，淦！

他一回家就把那天的比赛视频从头到尾再看了一遍，靠！真的帅，开赛车居然这么帅，隔天他就拉上黄仁俊非要去体验一把，那头套箍着他跟孙悟空被念经了一样，以后还是别搞这些了，于是他发推说坐赛车应该比开有意思。

于是他就成功坐上了李马克的车，要是你们不服李马克的bpm（那就推荐你们去看他的胯部运动，真是一绝！）李马克一直觉得还好，毕竟自己还没上过F1，也就那样吧，可是李楷灿哼哼唧唧的没力气，他应该是坐昏头了。

李楷灿在半年内就感受过漂移赛，GT耐力赛，短道拉力赛，场地越野赛，直线竞速赛以及方程式赛。他现在才明白为什么赛车手要穿防火服，按照李马克这样搞的话，李楷灿估计得被烧死，所以上李马克的车的话，耐高温以及耐脱水是首要，其次需要承受大约6G的重力加速度，还有腰，背及颈椎做好防护措施。

像极速车王里面的勒芒拉力赛，李马克应该最擅长，24小时不停歇，还能完成完美冲刺，我要是不跪地求饶，那就真的是highway to “heaven” 了。

所以说当时取那名子是完全有那个想法的，还喜欢凶猛一点儿的，戴猫头套的狮子，张大了嘴朝李楷灿说：welcome to my playground。所以整个半年，李楷灿的作品围绕着kill“mark”这个方向，而李马克的整个半年只想着：路面畅通，随时可以开车。

关于李楷灿对李马克的完全重新的认识，始于那副眼镜，李楷灿第一次给别人花钱，李马克把家里给配的眼镜扔了，就为了等崽子给赔，才不是什么正人君子，自己在家指不定一天看多少片呢，在李楷灿还在想怎么第一到食堂抢饭的时候，这人就已经开始想怎么第一个进李楷灿，对于没实现这件事，这位哥气惨了，硬是通过反复开来消除跑道上的旧痕迹。

说实话，李楷灿挺死皮不耐脸的，他办第一个涂鸦个人展的时候骂了给别人糊涂讲解的大傻逼，把来看展的爷爷奶奶吓坏了，还没开到一天呢就被迫关了。结果出名之后，这事儿一直被拿出来圈粉，人真是怪，爱你坏，怪你乖。

所以被李马克插的时候，李楷灿总是想起他有一次吃香蕉被噎着的事。从此他都没法好好吃香蕉，淦！所以后来为了完成李马克这幅作品，李楷灿满世界的寻找最大最长的香蕉，为了给“李马克”粘上，最后没找到，某人的小鸡鸡，哦不，大鸡鸡就空那儿了。

他两在一起全世界都知道，连李马克的优秀战绩都清清楚楚，李楷灿被迫被搞了之后，还是和小时候没变，上推点名某赛车手不要脸，一夜一盒套都还能勃起，希望国际赛车联合会能禁他赛，结果给李马克就地圈粉，要是不知道他两怎么搞一起的，看李楷灿推就行（互联网的记忆啊...）

李马克喜欢断他后路这事也是一样的，小时候看得出李楷灿喜欢胸大屁股大那一卦的，那时候来了个转学生，李马克连着一周打球后脱到只剩背心，表白之后还要羞辱一波。淦！

李楷灿每天要说一万次分手，因为李楷灿是合格网民，李马克不是，消息回太慢，分手。推特at其他人，靓仔千千万，不行爷就换。连续一周睡他家，按下脏话开关。虽然醋王总是心死，但总被李马克的红包骗回去。

—————————————————

妈的，写的爷肾疼，右眼皮狂跳，头发巨油，每天在家就是看东看西意淫，背不了单词看不了书。两位倒是恋爱谈的好，爷是要收拾收拾good thing 了。

每天在家听爸妈吵架或爸妹吵架或妈妹吵架或四人干架，累死活人，能出门前，我们不要联系了，各自云快乐。

言尽于此，告辞！


End file.
